The SnowFlake Ball 212 MISHAPS
by YouSure
Summary: Blair's mishaps at the Snow-Flake Ball. Also how she got to the conversation of "What do we have, Chuck?"


She planned it so well, the ideal date/girl for Chuck Bass, how could she lose this bet. She couldn't, the ideal girl is a Blair Waldorf girl, and so why not be the original. That's when she decided it was her; she walked into the ballroom with grace beyond measure and a glow of happiness consuming her.

The moment she saw him her heart skipped, she couldn't breathe. She knew she was out of his eye sight, so she wasn't worried about the hyperventilation showing around him. Then it hit her, Chuck Bass wasn't alone he had a strapping young man occupying his left wing span. She finally broke, she couldn't control the tears, and she planned it so well.

Chuck would never find a guy who was her ideal date besides himself. She thought he would come alone, realize they can work, and love each other. What the hell was she thinking CHUCK BASS is an idiot how could he see, what she sees. An opportunity just flew out the window of love. She bit her bottom lip; she was biting so hard she was ripping apart her lip's first layer of skin. It was starting to hurt.

She rapidly thought "S***! He brought someone for me! That means he's expecting……someone for _him_. That someone not being me."

Blair Waldorf was usually amazing in crunch time situations , but anything to do with Chuck was a million times harder, it just seemed so unreachable, so now a task was put before her, find someone before Chuck notices her, while carrying a shattered heart around. Easier said then done. You try walking around a stunning ballroom avoiding the man who captures your breath and heart so _effortlessly_.

Blair originally had a girl in mind, named Justine she was like a clone of Blair, just the 2.0 version. She wasn't perfect, but she would do for now. Too bad, Blair chose to bring herself instead; she frantically searched through her purse for her phone, while hiding from Chuck. Quickly after finding her phone she dialed with clammy hands and got a hold of Justine.

"Hi, Justine? Sorry to bug you, but my plans have been changed and It seems I need you after all. Do you mind? I know its short noti-"Justine cut Blair off before she could finish.

"I would love too! It's the Snow-Flake ball right?"

"Yeah, that's it"

"I'll be there right away." Before Blair could even get a thank you out, Justine hung up.

Seems Justine knew I would need her… Blair set that aside, and saw her worst nightmare walking over to her, with that smirk of victory on his face.

Even at the face of defeat, she couldn't help, but swoon over him. He without a doubt could always get her blood going, just like he reminded her every so often.

"Waldorf." that voice was **killer**.

"Bass."

Blair wasn't nervous she knew Justine was coming and could easily make up an excuse to buy some time, but inside she was hurting. She couldn't stop thinking of her heart breaking. She was losing hope lately.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone. Blair meet Andrew. Andrew is new to The Upper East Side. I offered him a ride to the Ball. You should get acquainted, I'm going to go get some drinks, do you care for anything Andrew "

"No, that's ok, thanks anyways"

"Waldorf?"

"No Bass. I'm fine. Just like I always am." Chuck just smiled and went to retrieve himself, probably some alcoholic beverage.

"So, Blair Waldorf, I've heard a lot about you. You're quite the talk of the town."

"Really. What have you heard so far?" Blair could always make men sweat; it was a talent she perfected.

"Well, you pride yourself on appearances and your mother is the famous Designer Eleanor Waldorf. You could get any guy you wanted, and you have exquisite taste. That shouldn't come as a shocker, I mean look at you."

Blair wasn't sure if she should be offended or flattered.

"Well, that's some information about me, not really _me_ though. I mean sure I have good taste and I know who my own mother is, but I'm more then just that. Well at least I hope I am." Blair was leaning more towards offended.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just meant that's what I've heard and seen. I'm not sure who you _are_ because, well I just met you. I would like to get to know you though, I mean if you don't mind. If you could forgive me for my ass hole remarks." He mustered up a weak smile.

"I guess, I could" Blair wasn't sure if she found this amusing or over bearing, but either way Chuck picked this boy for some reason. Or not.

Chuck couldn't help but hate this bet. Sure he initiated it and all, but doesn't mean he wants to find Blair's ideal date, because dates lead to dating , dating leads to boyfriends, boyfriends lead to ……. ……… …Other things! Yet Chuck did pick a decent guy, it was like a version of himself, just not quite perfect. Doesn't matter how decent, good looking or how _like_ Chuck he was. He wasn't Chuck. Which being like me isn't always a good thing anyways! Well… unless it's me. Oh hell!

"This sucks." Chuck huffed to himself.

While downing another glass of scotch that he would defiantly need tonight.

"So, tell me about Blair Waldorf .The real Blair Waldorf?" Andrew gave a weak smile, he was nervous after royally screwing up his first efforts.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Blair couldn't help, but sneak a glance at Chuck leaning against a pillar some 20 odd feet away. She couldn't help, but feel a aching in her heart either; she still was upset he brought someone for her.

"How about … how long you've been in love with Chuck Bass."

Andrew got Blair's full attention.

"What!?" She was breaking under pressure.

"Really, you haven't stopped looking back at him since he left. Also you have the attention span of a 2 year old, right now. If that's not because of him, then I'm seriously boring you to death. Or both." He smiled, like he finally said something worth listening to.

"I… Why'd he pick you? I mean if he knew what my ideal date was he would have just come himself, not brought another guy. I thought Chuck was more…. more, I'm not really sure. I mean maybe this was a stupid bet, maybe were just making up excuses to lessen the blow of not being together, right….." Blair was ranting.

Before Andrew could reply with some comforting advice, Justine arrived. Andrew was hooked!

"Blair!" Justine was a beautiful girl, with a headband to match.

"Oh, Justine. Thank god you're here; I would love to introduce you to somebody. If you don't mind." Blair was speaking without registering her own thoughts.

She was motivated on the pure taste of victory. Or, the some what taste of victory, more bittersweet.

"Sure, why not." Blair grabbed Justine's arm and pulled her to her own hearts desire, but with different intentions.

Leaving Andrew behind gawking at the new arrival Justine.

Blair pulled Justine all the way to Chuck, who was still leaning against the pillar, looking so, so…… CHUCK! Blair abruptly stopped before she knocked into a dancing guy; her vision was slightly impaired from the objective (Chuck Bass). Chuck noticed the almost collision and couldn't help, but chuckle at the sight.

"Chuck. I like you to meet my friend Justine." Chuck's eyes lit up.

"Justine." Chuck reached out his hand, in a fashioned manor.

Blair knew it was a polite gesture, but it still irked her to be handing over a girl, body… what ever Chuck calls women now-a-days.

"Chuck, Chuck Bass? I must say, I've heard a lot about you and I don't think it's done you any justice." Chuck smirked. Blair swallowed.

"It never does."

"Rigghhhttt…..Well, I have to go find Eric or Serena…. someone. Excuse me." Blair was on the verge of gagging

. Chuck knew what he was accomplishing which only made him realize why he did the bet in the first place. To watch her squirm. Still the same old Chuck Bass…he basked in that thought.

"Ok." Justine smiled like an innocent bystander, who just happened to be in the middle of The Titanic.

"If you must Waldorf, don't worry I'll keep Justine company… So Justi-"Blair turned and walked away before hearing Chuck start his setup on the poor girl.

Her insides were twisting it felt like bulimia all over again, in some form. The feeling of wanting to barf, just to get that feeling out. All that emotionally crap OUT! Blair wasn't really looking for Serena or Eric; really she wasn't looking for anyone, but for an escape.

That escape seemed unreachable, even more so, when who did she run into a judgmental, overbearing Humphrey.

"GOD!" she slammed into Humphrey's chest and banged up against a table. Blair moaned from the pain , the table pierced right into her back, and she was less then happy, more like on the verge of killing a Humphrey.

"OH! I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Dan might have truly loathed Blair, but he didn't enjoy physically hurting people. Maybe it brought back, bad memories of getting beat up at lunch time, who really cares.

"Great, now I'll have a black and blue back that will go lovely with my dress! Humphrey don't you look where you're going, or do you have eyes at all!" Blair spat.

"You recover quickly. Even when hurt, you have a wit. Well, seems your fine so, go on and ignore my presence."

Blair steady herself and walked over to the only person in the world, who she trusted with her whole self other then Serena. Eric, he was amazing at keeping secrets. Even ones that involve vaults!

"Hi E." Blair gave a painful smile.

"Blair you alright?" "Yeah, just dealing with the whiplash from Humphrey's presence." Blair rubbed her back, where she now had a bruise.

"Your dealing with that too, small world." Eric chuckled.

"So, I heard about the files. How are you handling it?" Blair gave a comforting pat

"Fine, just figured out a file knows more about me then I do. It's a life changing experience you know, when you read your own life story." Blair giggled for the first time tonight.

"Yeah… can't say I've done that yet." Eric stared around the room, looking for what Blair was avoiding.

"You see Chuck tonight?" Blair scoffed; this was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Uh, Chuck….. Chuck. Who's this Chuck, you speak of???"

"Ok, so I'm guessing you two aren't talking?"

"No, were talking, just to other people." Blair pointed in the direction of the giggling girl Justine and Chuck.

"He brought a date. Yikes! Sorry B."

"Actually... I brought the date for him." She gave a weak smile, knowing that didn't sound good coming out.

"Blair Waldorf,_ you_never_cease to amaze me_**." **

"Glad to be of service, I'm actually thinking of leaving,….but I should probably say goodbye to my date. What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet, hey tell me when you head out, I might join you. Ok?"

"I will. Promise." Blair gave Eric a loving smile. He was like a brother to her.

Time was etching by slowly, Blair had completely forgotten about Andrew, her date. If you could even call him that. She saw him over by the entrance doors, gawking in the direction of Justine. Blair noticed that quickly and acted on it, with out a second thought.

"Andrew. Sorry about leaving you like that. I just… I got caught up in myself….." She was sorry, but wouldn't have apologized if she didn't see a gain out of this.

"That's ok, don't we all sometimes." Andrew might have been talking to Blair, but he was defiantly not looking at her, he was transfixed on the girl keeping Chuck company. Justine.

Blair noticed that too. "So, who has the attention span of a 2 year-old now?" Blair accused jokingly.

Andrew blushed, but immediately went into an innocent defense. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you and you're gawking! Do you want me to introduce you to her? I wouldn't mind." Blair gave a trusting smile. Or at least that's what Andrew thought it was.

"It wouldn't hurt." Andrew wouldn't admit it, but he deeply, wanted to be introduced to the girl who caught his eye. Blair could tell, she knew what that feeling felt and looked like, very well.

"Ok. Let's do this then!" She held out her arm and Andrew linked with her.

Justine and Chuck were still in a conversation with on going flirtation. Blair pushed her thoughts to the side, and swallowed her jealousy.

"Justine, I would like you to meet Andrew, he's new to the Upper East Side, like you." Justine took her eyes off Chuck and immediately was entranced by the strapping man standing in front of her; it was like a magical moment.

Too bad it made Blair feel like gagging. When you don't have something and so badly want it, it becomes sicken to see.

"H-Hi… I'm Justine" she gave a nervous wave.

"Nice to meet you Justine, Uh… you look nice." He smiled innocently.

"Thanks. Well I was planning on getting some fresh air; do you want to join me?" Andrew got flustered.

"I...YES! I mean sure."

"We'll be back later, it was uh enjoyable talking to you Chuck, and I'll talk to you later Blair." Blair smiled; she didn't expect Justine to call later.

She would be to ….. To tongue tied. Blair laughed at that thought.

"What's so funny, Waldorf?" Chuck asked as Justine and Andrew vanished out to the balcony

. "Oh nothing Bass, I'm just sure Justine will be to busy to talk later. That's all" Chuck didn't catch on till Blair gave him the look "YOU KNOW!" that's when Chuck finally understood.

"Well, at least someone is having fun." Chuck looked at Blair for a long couple of seconds. Gosh he could make me melt; Blair couldn't help, but want to attack him with herself. She knew better though, even if her mind has lost countless times before.

"So, Waldorf seems we both lost our dates, to our dates." Chuck smiled. Maybe he thought Blair was upset about the losing dates, but truthfully she didn't care.

She was happy where she was and with who at this moment. "Yeah…I guess we did."

Chucked lost his smile. "You're not mad? What's with you Waldorf lately."

"No, I mean Andrews sweet and all, but he's…. well he's just not what I want." Blair was saying more then just she didn't want Andrew, but that she really wants Chuck.

She didn't think Chuck would notice that though. He doesn't notice a lot of stuff, like the fact that she's wearing "The Necklace" the necklace from her 17th birthday he gave her, she might not ever admit it out loud, but that was the best birthday she ever had.

"Not what you wanted, huh?" Chuck had his brain at work picking apart every little detail of her.

"Yeah, I…I, just… he. just wasn't –"Blair was at a loss for words, that rarely happened, trust me when I say that.

"He just wasn't your Prince Charming." He said that with attitude, like as if he knew what she was thinking, but he was completely wrong.

"NO! Gosh I tried the whole Prince Charming type, remember how that turned out. Me in tears and two other women. One who happened to be my best friend!" Chuck hated the past; he couldn't stand hearing about other man in her life, even his best friend Nathaniel.

"Well then what Blair! Stop being cryptic and just say it! What ever it is." Blair was on the verge of crying again, she hated when he pried things out of her, because he always could.

Maybe that was Chuck's talent, no she knew his "real" talent, Blair shook her head to get the thoughts out. If she didn't, it could become a very uncomfortable scene.

"He's not you! You happy! Hell CHUCK! Can't you ever just let me deal with my pain instead of ripping it out." He didn't like seeing her like this, but he hated even more he was the cause.

Though he couldn't help but be happy, to know he was the "one" she wanted, still.

"Blair…. I'm sorry, but you might want to calm down, phones and crazy Blair aren't a good mix." If Blair could she would be fuming smoke out her ears, but she couldn't.

So instead she pushed Chuck out of her way and started stomping away, but before she could get away Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She was so close she could feel his breath, his warm, sexy breathe. She had to pull herself together.

"Blair, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you should relax I know you wouldn't want someone posting stuff on Gossip Girl. That's all." He seemed so caring and sweet… Blair couldn't help, but let down her guard.

Chuck was still gripping her arm, it almost seemed like he didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry, I know this is … difficult for you, but we can't… we just can't." Blair didn't like hearing those words coming out.

Chuck can do anything! She realized Chuck hadn't let go of her. She didn't want to, but she thought it was best to pull away. When she did Chuck wouldn't let her.

"Chuck, I get it. Just let me go!" Chuck wouldn't he didn't want her leaving like this.

"Bla-"he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What do we have, Chuck?!"

He thought about it, he didn't want to lead her on with something they weren't ready for, but he decided she deserved tonight.

"Tonight….so shut-up and dance with me" Blair didn't even get a breath out, Chuck grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, Blair was almost in a state of shock.

All she could do was smile at him and hold him like her own; she laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled herself into his chest. She loved the way he felt and the way he smelled. It was like a feeling of comfort. For the first time in longest time Chuck could think of, she was smiling at him, because she had him for tonight. They had each other.


End file.
